my Bonnie
by Arisu KuroNeko
Summary: tulisan  bukan fiksi  ini khusus untuk anjingku, Bonnie yang baru saja mati jam 4 tadi. Hope you like. :'  aku sangat tak menyangka ketika bangun, kenyataan ini yang menghadapiku.


Tin.. Tin..

"Neechan!"

"Tee-annn!

"Neechan! Itachi bawa Bonnie, Neechan!"

"Tee-annn! Asu-e awa onie, tee-ann!"

"Sebentar, Itachi! Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>Fic ini khusus aku persembahkan untuk anjingku tersayang, Bonnie yang baru saja mati tadi jam 4. Tulisan ini bukan fiksi, ini benar-benar kualami sendiri kurang dari satu bulan ini. Saya mengetik tulisan ini selesai mandi setelah mengurburkan Bonnie. Hope you like, Bonnie. You're always in my heart.<p>

maaf kalau jelek. Harap maklum, saya mengetik saat masih galau + masih sambil nangis

dan bagi yang sudah menunggu fic saya yang lain. maaf, saya bakal hiatus. bukannya mau ngecewain para readers, tapi saya lagi gak dapat feel sama sekali untuk menulis. semoga dengan adanya tulisan ini, saya mendapatkan feel menulis saya lagi.

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

Neko gak tau mau nulis apa lagi

pokoknya

**Happy Reading**

* * *

><p>Aku melangkah dari kursi komputerku karna teriakan dua bocah itu, Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua sepupuku, Itachi dengan umur 6 tahun dan Sasuke.. Umurnya berapa ya? Kalau tidak salah, 2 atau 3 tahun.<p>

"Kenapa, 'Tachi?" Aku bertanya pada bocah dengan rambut panjang diikat di depanku itu.

"Itu Bonnie, neechan!" Tunjuknya pada seekor anjing di halaman rumahku. Anjing hitam yang sudah sangat aku kenal.

"Ada Bonnie? Kenapa Bonnie disini, 'Tachi?" Tanyaku sambil mengelus puncak kepala anjing hitam itu.

"Iya! Itachi mau berangkat! Jadi, Bonnie tu di taruh disini kata toucan!" Seru Itachi dengan penuh semangat. Disebelahnya, tiba-tiba adiknya, Sasuke berlari menyerbuku.

"Ia! Asu-e tu au eangat! Onie auh ini!"

"Sasuke mau berangkat?" Tanyaku pada bocah dipelukanku.

"Ee.. Ia!" Dia menjawab setelah diam sejenak.

"Sasuke mau kemana?"

"Ee.. Una!"

"Mau ke Suna? Itachi mau ke Suna?" Tanyaku pada Itachi lagi. Dia tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Ee.. I-iya! 'Tachi kan mau ke Suna!"

"Kita mau ke Iwa, 'Tachi." Seru Anko-basan, ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Eh? Oiya! 'Tachi tu mau ke Iwa!" Katanya cepat.

"Katanya tadi mau ke Suna?" Godaku dengan senyum jahil yang sering kuberikan padanya.

"Salah! 'Tachi lupa!" Katanya sambil tertawa. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kushina!" Teriak seorang pria dengan rambut panjang yang sedang membilas mobilnya dengan air selang.

"Ada apa, Oro-jisan?" Tanyaku sambil menghampirinya. Kedua anak itu mengikutiku.

"Bonnie disini sampai jisan pulang. Besok, dia dimandikan ya? Tempat makannya disitu tuh." Seru ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke itu sambil menunjuk dua mangkuk alumunium.

"Gak sekarang aja, jisan?" Tanyaku sambil mengelus puncak kepala anjing itu.

"Kedinginan nanti dia. Ini kan sudah sore."

"Oh, ya sudah."

"Neechan, neechan bisa gendong Bonnie?" Tanya Itachi sambil berjongkok di sebelah anjing itu.

"Bisa donk." Aku langsung mengangkat Bonnie. Dia sedikit memberontak. Aku menurunkannya lagi.

"Ee? 'Tachi tu ndak berani 'ndong Bonnie. Takut jatuh."

"Iya! Asu-e ndak eani 'nong onie. Atut auh." Seru Sasuke cepat. Badannya memisahkan Bonnie dari tubuh Itachi. Anak itu memang tak pernah mau kalah dari Itachi. Dia selalu saja menarik segala hal yang dimiliki Itachi. Entah itu, makanan Itachi, perhatian yang diberikan pada Itachi, sampai mainan-mainan Itachi. Wajar saja, dia masih sangat kecil. Ngomong saja belum lancar. Walau pun begitu, orang tua mereka tetap tegas meleraikan mereka atau memarahi Itachi.

"Otouto tu coba jangan ikut-ikut aniki! Sana!"

"Nda au! Aiki ana!" Katanya sambil mendorong Itachi. Meskipun, tak berefek apapun pada Itachi.

"Nee!" Tiba-tiba, dari arah gerbang terdengar suara orang memanggilku. Gaara, adikku yang menyebalkan. Anak yang sok tau dan cerewet sekali. Dia baru pulang dari les dengan guru sekolahnya di dekat rumah. Aku segera berlari membukakan pintu gerbang.

"Ada Bonnie, nee?"

"Iya. Cepetan masuk sana!" Perintahku karna dia malah diam saja di depan pintu.

"Bonnie!" Serunya sambil berlari pada Bonnie yang diam saja. "Bonnie disini? Kamu mau kemana, 'Tachi?"

"Ee.. 'Tachi tu mau ke.. Kumo!" Seru Itachi menjawab.

"Kumo ya, nee?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengelus badan Bonnie. Kepalanya menoleh padaku.

"Bukannya tadi ke Iwa, 'Tachi?" Kataku sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia tergelagapan.

"Eh, iya! Ke Iwa! 'Tachi lupa!" Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kushi-nee bisa gendong Bonnie?" Tanya Gaara, badannya sudah menghadapku.

"Bisa." aku kemudian mengangkat Bonnie lagi. Ia masih memberontak kecil.

"Coba donk!" Kata Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyerahkan padanya, tapi Bonnie malah memberontak. Akhirnya, dia jatuh ke paving halamanku. Gaara berteriak kecil. Kaki kanan depan Bonnie terlihat keseleo. Ia mengangkat kakinya. Orochimaru-jisan dan Anko-basan segera menghampiri kami. Dengan sigap, Oro-jisan mengelus dan memijati kaki Bonnie.

"Jangan dijatuhin gitu donk. Kakinya terkilir nih!" Seru Oro-jisan tanpa melihat ke arah kami.

"Nee sih! Tadi, malah melepas begitu! Kasian kan!" Tuduh Gaara seenaknya, padahal kan bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Bonnie memberontak ingin turun ketika Gaara memegangnya. Gaara juga tidak menangkapnya, dia langsung menarik tangannya.

"Enak aja! Salahmu juga kok!" Protesku tak terima.

"Sudahlah. Nah, jisan pulang dulu ya. Itachi, Sasuke, Anko, ayo." Kata Oro-jisan

-oOo-

Malamnya. Gaara sedang main komputer dikamarku. Biasanya, kalau bosan begini aku membaca komik-komik ku. Tapi, sekarang, komik-komik itu sudah habis kubaca.

"Aku ngapain ya?" Aku merebahkan badanku di sofa. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Bonnie!" Aku segera berlari ke teras rumah. Tadi sore, Bonnie kubiarkan tidur di teras rumah. Kulihat dia tertidur di dekat pintu, diatas kain yang kuberikan padanya, aku segera duduk di pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar. Mendengar ada orang, ia menjadi terbangun dan mendekatiku.

Kuelus kepalanya. Bonnie sebenarnya adalah anjingku. Dia lahir dan diberikan pada keluarga kami 12 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berusia 2,5 tahun. Dulu, dia mempunyai saudara, Bonna. Tapi, sayangnya Bonna mati waktu mereka berumur 3 tahun. Aku jadi ingat kejadian dulu, aku yang membunuh Bonna. Aku masih menyesali kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu aku masih berumur 5 tahun. Aku sedang berada di toko tousanku. Kaasan sedang memandikan adikku, Gaara yang masih berumur 1 tahun. Siang itu panas sekali, akhirnya aku merengek pada Tousan agar membelikanku es campur. Beruntungnya, Tousanku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Kami membeli es campur didekat toko. Aku segera memakannya dengan lahap sampai aku melihat Bonna memperhatikanku.

"Bonna, mau?" Aku masih ingat kata-kataku dulu. Aku mengambil mangkuk minum Bonna dan mengisinya dengan es campur milikku. Bonna segera memakannya dengan lahap. Aku tak menduga, kejadian itu membawa hal yang sangat mengejutkanku. Bonna mati keesokan harinya.

"Untung saja, dulu kamu gak ikut makan, Bon." Kataku sambil mengelus kepala Bonnie.

Aku tak tau Bonnie anjing jenis apa. Seluruh badannya berbulu hitam, dengan beberapa helai berambut putih. Mungkin, rambut putih itu menandakan usianya tak lagi muda. Aku tak ingat dulu rambutnya ada yang putih. Aku memelihara Bonnie sampai umurku 6 tahun, saat aku masuk sekolah dasar. Bonnie tetap tinggal di toko tousanku, toko itu berhubungan dengan rumah. Rumahku dulu, sebelum aku pindah. Aku pindah ke salah satu rumah di dekat perhutanan, tentu saja berbeda dengan ketika di toko dulu. Rumahku yang sekarang sangat sepi. Rumahku yang dulu, sekarang ditinggali oleh adik tousan, Orochimaru-jisan dan keluarganya.

Tousanku datang ke tokonya setiap hari dengan membawa makanan untuk Bonnie. Bonnie masih tanggungan keluarga kami meski kami tak lagi tinggal dengannya. Di awal kepindahanku, aku sering ikut tousanku ke tokonya, untuk bermain dengan Bonnie. Aku sering menyisakan daging-daging di makananku untuk kuberikan padanya. Walau, kalau ketahuan kaasan akan segera dimarahi dan disuruh menghabiskan. Bonnie sangat dekat denganku, cukup berbeda dengan kedua anekiku yang bahkan tak berani mengelus Bonnie.

Di usia 8 tahun, aku mulai berani menggendongnya. Aku cukup sering meminta aneki tertuaku, Mito-neechan agar memfotoku menggendong Bonnie. Aku juga sering menggoda anekiku yang satu lagi, Konan-neechan dengan membawa Bonnie mendekatinya. Adikku, Gaara, tak takut dengan Bonnie, tapi dia dilarang memegang Bonnie oleh kaasanku. Saat itu Gaara masih berusia 4 tahun. Kaasan takut, Gaara terkena kuman.

Semakin bertambah usia, aku semakin jarang menemui Bonnie. Aku hanya terkadang melihatnya sesekali. Itu pun, sambil lalu. Sampai, aku masuk Sekolah Menengah. Aku semakin jarang, melihat Bonnie. Kalaupun, aku berada di toko, aku hanya sibuk dengan menonton televisi atau sekarang, aku lebih sibuk pada HP milikku. Entah, mengirim pesan tak penting pada teman-temanku, atau pun membuka facebook. Aku terkesan sudah melupakan dan meninggalkan masa kecilku yang kadang kuhabiskan dengan Bonnie. Masa-masa kecilku itu, digantikan oleh sepupu-sepupuku, Itachi dan Sasuke. Aku melihat mereka sering memanggil Bonnie walaupun tidak menyentuhnya.

Sampai sekarang ini, aku sudah berada di kelas 3 SMP, aku sudah mengalami masa-masa sibuk ujian. Sebentar lagi, aku akan melangkah menuju jenjang yang lebih tinggi. SMA. Aku sudah diterima di sekolah yang kuimpikan. Konoha High School di kota Konoha, yang berarti aku akan meninggalkan Uzumakigakure. Aku akan meninggalkan masa-masa kecilku, dimana aku selalu disebut anak kesayangan tousan, teman-temanku yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya, cinta pertamaku yang tak kulupakan sampai saat ini, masa-masa SMP dimana aku masuk kelas yang dibenci guru-guru, dimusuhi teman, menangis, tertawa, bersenang-senang bersama teman-temanku. Semua akan menjadi kenangan indahku di kota ini. Kota yang tak akan kulupakan.

Aku melihat kesebelahku lagi, Bonnie tampak menatapku. Aku mengelus tengkuknya pelan. Sudah lama aku tak memegangnya. Apa dia masih ingat padaku? Dulu dia selalu menyalak sewaktu melihatku ke kandangnya. Kadang, dia melompat-lompat dan menjulurkan lidahnya saat aku membawakan makanan. Sekarang, dia sudah tak bisa menggonggong lagi, dia meronta-ronta saat aku menggendongnya, dia pergi saat aku mendekatinya. Apa dia sudah lupa padaku seperti aku melupakannya dulu? Aku menghela nafas dan menutup pintu.

-oOo-

Tak terasa, sudah hampir satu bulan, Bonnie berada di rumahku. Untung saja, dia sudah menunjukan rasa persahabatan denganku. Ia tak lari saat aku mendekatinya, ia datang padaku saat aku menghampirinya, mengendus kakiku, meski dia masih tak bisa kugendong, dia tak langsung melompat seperti hari pertama dia datang, dia tetap di gendonganku walau tubuhnya gemetar. Saat ini, aku sedang menunggu kedatangan teman-temanku. Mereka datang ke rumahku untuk mencoba memasak cup cake dan pudding. Aku menunggu mereka bersama Bonnie, aku mengelusnya dan merekam aktivitasnya meski hanya berjalan dan mengendusi kakiku. Badan Bonnie bau, bau anjing. Meskipun, sudah kumandikan. Aku ingat, aku juga mencim bau ini setelah selesai memandikannya.

"Kushina!" Aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Kulihat, teman-temanku sudah datang dari balik pagar. Aku segera berlari membukakan pintu pagar pada mereka dan tertawa melihat mereka terkejut dan berlari takut melihat Bonnie.

-oOo-

Saat ini aku dan teman-temanku sedang makan bersama. Masakan hasil bikinan kami sendiri. Cap cay dan nasi goreng. Nasi goreng kami agak gagal karna rasanya terlalu asin, tetapi aku sedikit bangga juga karna aku mendominasi pembuatan cap cay yang lumayan enak. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar komentar temanku.

"Ternyata kau bisa masak ya, Kushina?"

Di kelas, aku dikenal sebagai anak yang tak bisa melalukan pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak. Mereka selalu mentertawakan dan meragukan hasil masakanku. Sebenarnya, aku sengaja mengajak mereka memasak cap cay, karna dari semua masakan yang bisa kumasak, hanya cap cay masakan yang bisa kubanggakan dan dapat merubah pikiran mereka. Setidaknya, sebelum aku pindah, aku ingin mereka tidak lagi mentertawakan dan menganggap aku tidak bisa seperti mereka. Mungkinkah aku sombong? Aku tak peduli.

Aku menyisihkan daging ayam pada masakanku dan ketika mereka tak melihat, aku memberikannya pada Bonnie. Aku tak ingin mereka lihat, karna takut mereka jijik. Aku biasa memotong daging menjadi agak kecil dan memberikannya satu persatu pada Bonnie, dengan cara menaruh pada telapak tanganku. Bonnie akan memakan daging itu dan menyisakan air liurnya pada tanganku. Aku takut mereka jijik karna hal ini, aku tak apa mereka jijik padaku. Tapi, aku tak bisa terima kalau mereka jijik pada Bonnie. Bonnie adalah anjing kesayanganku.

Setelah temanku pulang, aku memberikan pada Bonnie cup cake hasil buatan kami. Cup cake kami adalah produk gagal. Rasanya sangat tak enak, seperti memakan tepung saja. Tetapi, Bonnie makan dengan lahap. Apa mungkin lidah anjing berbeda dengan lidah manusia ya? Atau Bonnie memang sedang kelaparan? Tapi, pudding kami hasilnya lumayan meski tak seenak buatan kaasanku. Pudding itu habis dengan cepat, tak seperti cup cake yang masih tersisa banyak.

-oOo-

Sore ini, langit mendung. Aku ditinggal sendirian di rumahku. Gaara sedang mengikuti les di rumah gurunya, kaasan sedang membantu tousan di tokonya, dan apakah aku sudah bercerita tentang kedua anekiku? Mereka berdua sekolah di Konoha High School, sekolahku nanti. Untuk mengatasi rasa bosan, aku mengambil kertas bekas soal try out bahasa inggrisku dulu dan pensil serta penghapusnya, tak lupa aku juga mengambil papan dan HP ku. Aku berjalan menuju teras rumah.

Kubuka pintu dan melihat ke lantai. Bonnie sedang meringkuk tertidur di atas kainnya. Ia terbangun ketika aku membuka pintu. Aku duduk di tempat yang sama saat malam pertama Bonnie di rumah ini. Bonnie datang dan mengendusi kakiku. Aku mengelusnya dengan tangan kiriku, tangan kanan kugunakan untuk menggambar di atas kertas bekas itu, dibalik halaman soal. Sebelum itu, aku memutar lagu-lagu favoriteku melalui HP. Object yang kugambar? Tentu saja Bonnie. Aku melewati sore itu dengan menggambar sambil mengelusi badannya dengan suara hujan dan petir menemani kami.

-oOo-

Malam ini, seperti biasa, aku tak mau tidur. Karna, liburan yang berkepanjangan ini, aku selalu tidur diatas jam 12. Aku melewati malam ini dengan bermain komputer dan chatting bersama temanku di Konoha, Uchiha Mikoto. Mikoto satu tahun lebih muda dari pada aku. Kami mengobrol tak tentu arah, dari membicarakan fanfiction yang akhirnya menjadi situs favorite kami sampai debat-debat tak penting dengan kata mutiaraku, 'Bodo amat' dan 'malas'. Sesekali aku melihat temanku yang sedang online. Sekarang sudah jam 1 lewat, yang sedang online hanya dua orang, temanku, Mikoto dan... Namikaze Minato, cinta pertamaku yang tak bisa aku lupakan sampai saat ini.

Aku membuka profile dan foto-fotonya. Memandangi cengiran dan senyuman. Senyuman yang tak pernah aku lupakan selama 5 tahun ini. Tanpa sadar, tanganku mengetikan sebuah surat. Surat yang kutujukan hanya kepadanya. Surat yang tak akan pernah kukirimkan padanya. Surat yang berisi curahan hatiku padanya. Surat yang melambangkan salam perpisahanku kepadanya. Setelah selesai, aku segera menghapus surat itu. Biarlah, hal ini menjadi kenangan tanpa bukti. Kenangan tentang cinta pertamaku yang hanya akan menjadi kenangan, sama seperti kenaganku di tempat ini.

Uchiha Mikoto, hal ini lah yang kusembunyikan darimu. Hal ini lah yang tak mau kuberitahu padamu, meskipun aku sudah berkata dengan tegas aku tak akan memberitahumu, akhirnya aku kalah juga.

-oOo-

Aku tertidur pada jam 4.25. Tubuhku menggeliat pagi ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 12.42, sedikit kaget karna aku tak pernah bangun sesiang ini. Tiba-tiba, kudengar suara klakson mobil. Kaasan dan Gaara pulang. Aku meringkuk di dalam selimut, rasa malas membuatku enggan keluar sampai aku mendengar suara lolongan keras diikuti derap kaki menuju kamarku. Kulihat Gaara berlari di depan pintu kamarku. Nafasnya tersegal-segal, baju seragamnya basah oleh keringat dan dia berteriak.

"Kushina-nee! Bonnie kelindas mobil kaasan!"

Aku segera berlari tanpa memperdulikan selimutku yang jatuh.

-oOo-

Di halaman, kulihat tubuh anjing hitamku yang kecil terbaring dengan darah disekitar tubuhnya. Tanpa berfikir aku segera menghampirinya. Aku tak memperdulikan kaasanku yang sudah berteriak tak percaya sambil menangis di dalam mobil, dalam otakku hanya ada satu fakta.

"Dia masih bernafas."

-oOo-

Aku mengangkat badannya ke tepian agar dia terlindungi dari sinar matahari yang menyengat. Dia memberontak dalam gendonganku, tapi aku tak akan mengulang kesalahanku dengan menjatuhkannya. Panik mulai menyerangku. Aku bukan dokter hewan! Aku tak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku melihat, kaasan sudah mulai menangis dan Gaara sibuk bertanya keaadaan anjingku ini. Aku segera berlari ke dalam kamar, kuambil HP ku. Batrainya habis. Segera, aku ambil batrai cadangan dan menggantinya. Setelah itu, aku berlari ke halaman sambil mencoba mengkontak teman-temanku. Berharap mereka tau dimana dokter hewan yang disini. Tiba-tiba, Gaara datang menghampiriku.

"Kaasan sudah menghubungi dokter hewan. Sebentar lagi datang."

Nafasku sedikit lega saat itu.

-oOo-

Kuambil kain yang biasa ia tiduri dan kain baru. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan menaruhnya di kain itu. Kuselimuti luka di badannya dengan kain baru. Kulit di badannya mengelupas, tapi selain itu tak ada lagi yang terluka. Aku berusaha mengelusnya seperti biasa. Dia selalu tenang jika kulakukan itu. Aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke tubuhnya dan membisikan kata-kata penghibur. Aku tak peduli dengan badannya yang berbau khas anjing dan darah.

-oOo-

Lama sekali kami menunggu kedatangan dokter itu. Aku terus mengelusnya, kurasakan badannya bergetar dan sesekali cakarnya ia dekatkan ke luka di tubuhnya. Kaasan menghubungi dokter itu lagi. Berharap dokter itu segera datang. Mereka berdua tak mau mendekati Bonnie. Mereka membiarkan aku mengurusnya. Mereka mempercayakan Bonnie padaku, padahal aku tau, aku tak mengerti dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Gaara membawakan aku kursi kecil dan menunggu dokter itu di depan pagar. Nafasku kembali lega sedikit.

"Dokternya sudah datang!"

Aku terus meyakinkan hatiku.

"Bonnie pasti selamat."

-oOo-

Kubiarkan dokter itu menangani Bonnie ku. Bonnie meraung kesakitan sesekali. Aku hanya bisa menunggu sambil berdoa dalam hati. Dokter itu memberikan energi tambahan untuk Bonnie. Ia berkata dengan tenang.

"Kulitnya harus dijahit. Dia tak apa. Tapi, harus di bius dulu. Sekarang, minumkan dia dengan air dicampur madu sedikit-sedikit." Aku sedikit lega sekarang. Bonnie pasti selamat, ada tenaga medis disini. Tapi, kelegaanku bertambah lagi saat dokter berkata. "Tapi, bius kami sedang tak ada. Harus dicari dulu, kami akan mengusahakan secepat mungkin. Ini resep yang harus ditebus di apotik. Jam 5, saya kembali lagi." Ia menyerahkan sehelai kertas. Rasa panik mulai menyerangku lagi. Tanpa sadar, aku bertanya dengan agak kasar.

"Apa dia bisa bertahan sampai jam 5?"

Dokter itu diam sejenak, ia berdiri dan mengangguk.

"Bisa." Dia pun pergi.

-oOo-

Selepas kepergian dokter, aku terus menemani Bonnie. Aku takut, aku akan kehilangannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sendiri di halaman sekarang, kaasan dan Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah, entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku hanya bisa mengelusnya dan memberikan air madu padanya menggunakan alat suntik tanpa jarum. Aku hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati.

Tuhan, tolong bantu aku. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia bisa tetap hidup? Aku tau, aku salah. Kalau saja, aku tak malas dan segera ke halaman saat kaasan dan Gaara datang, Bonnie masih selamat dari lindasan mobil. Dia masih mengendusi kakiku dan aku masih bisa menyisakan daging makananku padanya. Tolong Tuhan, biarkan dia hidup. Aku janji, malam-malam, aku akan menemani dia setelah semua orang tertidur. Aku akan langsung ke halaman saat siapa pun datang. Tolong, Tuhan. Biarkan dia hidup. Aku tau Bonnie sangat kesakitan, aku tau aku egois, kalau aku merelakan kau mencabut nyawanya, dia tak akan kesakitan. Tapi, aku tak bisa melepasnya, Tuhan.

-oOo-

Kaasan dan Gaara keluar, mereka akan pergi. Kaasan akan menebus resep untuk Bonnie dan Gaara akan pergi ke sekolahnya. Bonnie tiba-tiba meraung, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan nafasnya tersegal-segal. Aku panik melihatnya, dia tak bersikap separah ini tadi. Aku berteriak pada kaasan untuk menghubungi dokter. Dokter hanya menyuruh membasahi kain penutup badan Bonnie agar dia tidak kepanasan. Aku menyerahkan kain itu pada Gaara dan menyuruhnya membasahi kain itu. Gaara mengambilnya dan segera berlari ke dalam. Aku mencoba menenangkan Bonnie. Nafas Bonnie tersegal-segal. Gaara segera datang dan menyelimuti Bonnie dengan kain basah. Nafasnya sudah berhenti tersegal-segal. Kaasan dan Gaara segera berpamitan denganku.

-oOo-

Sepeninggal Kaasan dan Gaara, aku masih mengelus Bonnie. Aku benar-benar takut, Bonnie sampai kenapa-kenapa. Aku membayangkan Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka belum pernah mencoba menggendong Bonnie, dan aku tau mereka sayang pada Bonnie. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka?

Kuelus kepala Bonnie dan memegang badannya yang tidak terluka. Tunggu! Ada yang aneh. Bonnie tak bergerak, tak ada gerakan nafas disana. Aku mencoba memegang leher serta perutnya. Tapi, aku tak merasakan apa-apa disana. Kucoba menghubungi kaasan.

"Bonnie sudah mati."

-oOo-

Kaasan dan Gaara kembali. Kaasan menangis dan menghubungi tousan dan dokter hewan. Tousan menyuruh kami menguburnya di halaman. Aku masih mencoba memegangi tubuhnya dan berharap menemukan detak jantungnya. Tapi, aku tak menemukan apa-apa. Aku coba untuk menyentuh sekitar matanya, dia selalu menutup matanya kalau aku menyentuh. Tapi, tak ada reaksi darinya, ia tetap diam. Kurasakan air hangat di pipiku. Ya! Aku menangis. Aku mencoba menahan tangisku dan memegangi badannya. Tapi, tak ada reaksi apa pun darinya.

"Bonnie sudah mati."

-oOo-

Kami mengubur Bonnie di depan pagar rumah beserta mangkuk makanannya. Setelah itu, kaasan dan Gaara pergi. Aku melangkah kaki ke kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuhku. Aku mulai terisak disana.

Bonnie ku sudah tak ada. Tak akan ada lagi endusannya pada kakiku saat aku menghampirinya. Tak akan ada lagi yang menjilati telapak tanganku saat aku memberi makan. Tak ada lagi teman yang menemaniku saat aku sendirian. Tak ada lagi anjing yang sudah menemani hari-hariku selama kurang dari satu bulan ini. Tak ada lagi Bonnie ku.

aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku. Kurasakan bau darah dan.. anjing. Tanganku masih berbau Bonnie. Kuhirup dalam-dalam bau itu, karna setelah ini, aku tak akan bisa lagi mencium bau ini.

"Bonnie.."

-oOo-

Selamat tinggal, Bonnie. Kau akan menjadi kenangan bersama kenangan akan masa kecil, masa indah SMP, masa penuh tawa, berbagi suka dan duka. Kenangan akan kota ini.

Kenangan yang hanya akan menjadi kenangan.

-oOo-


End file.
